Take It All Away
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: "I cant do this, Hales,"she really wants to fix this,to fix him."Broke, I feel like Im losing him. Like we are losing him. He needs your help. I need you to bring him back to his family." Better summary inside! Brucas, Naley
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, guys, this is really crazy idea, but I can`t fight myself) I will try to write this story, because my summer vacation is boring. I know, I know, dammit, my English looks like Google translator, but I`m in love with that language, yeah. And I need to practice, because in next year I`ll have an English exam (oh gosh, i`m insane). But I really need your support and advices) _

_So, what do we have?_

_We have **Lucas Scott **and his problem with alcohol. _

_We have **Haley James Scott** and **Nathan Scott **and their weak attempts to help their friend._

_We have **Jamie Lucas Scott **who needs his uncle._

_We have **Brooke Davis **and her so-called perfect life with Rachel in NY. _

_We have **Peyton Sawyer..** Oh, where is P?_

_We need just 1-4 seasons)_

_Naley, Brucas-centric, Leyton, Brulian (maybe) _

_Wish me luck)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The walls of the Atrophy**_

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive.  
>Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside.*<em>

* * *

><p>She couldn`t say that she was perfect person. She couldn`t say that she was perfect friend. She couldn`t say that she was perfect mother for her child. She couldn`t say that she was perfect wife for her husband. Define perfect. All people are subject to ups and downs, to stumble again and desperately rush into battle. Every day she tried to bring her family to the possible perfect position and she did it good. She would never say that she regretted friendship with someone, because every her friend is a part of her family, her support and assistance. She would never say that she was unhappy with her husband, because their meeting opened new life for her. She would never say that doubted her baby because her son is jewel that she will cherish until breath.<p>

You can call her life perfect. But sometimes Themis turns away at the right moment, leaving mortals to rake all shit.

It was usual weekend, no signs of anything that might stir up again a quiet life at Scott`s home. Nathan went to the store, taking the responsibility for preparing a family dinner. Jamie was lying on the couch and watching Nikelodion. Haley prepared a work plan at the school on Monday, received a call from Brooke ...

Brooke Davis. This girl once could win any heart only with a wave of eyelashes, she`d never thought about her future and even caused the hostility Haley. But now, after all these years, Haley associated Broke Dais with unflinching courage and with firmness, diligence, and a heart of gold, of course, pure beauty. This young woman became the founder of a successful clothing line «Clothes Over Bros» and now was filled with work in New York, which cut her off from Tree Hill. Haley missed this always cheerful and full of energy woman, she never missed an opportunity to ask about, does Broke ever think about getting back in Tree Hill for some time. But in the answer she had only some pathetic excuses.

But Haley never went into details of what was happening in Tree Hill. She loves Brooke too much to bother her healing heart and exhausted soul with troubles that might wake up the ghosts from her past. Their past. But deep down, she hoped that the truth will come out.

She was put out of her thoughts by a call of the mobile. She picked up the phone and answered immediately.

"Yeah."

"Haley..."

"Hi, Owen. What's wrong?" Owen was a bartender in Tric. She couldn`t say that their meeting was some good-send, but he was a good guy.

But before Owen could answer on her question, Haley cut him off:

"Oh, my God. It`s him. Again?"

"Haley, I'm sorry, I just came. And he was already here ... I'd take him, but I don`t think my boss-"

"Don`t worry, I'll do it," she cut him off, lowering her voice and throwing a worried glance at Jamie, making sure he doesn`t hear her talk. Haley wearily closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her thumb and forefinger. "Just keep an eye on him, okay? I will be there soon."

"Good."

"Owen."

"Yup."

"Thank you for calling."

"This is the least that I can do, Hales."

She got up off the couch and was about to call Jamie, as she heard a knock at the door. Haley blinked, trying to get rid of the tears, and opened the door.

"I don`t understand how you go shopping and have a whole car of food." It was Nathan's voice from behind a mountain of food packages. "Oh, and you never drop something or crash, honey."

"Nate," she took from him a few packages to see his face but he quickly cut her off.

"I got psychological trauma, while I was standing in line, which lasted an eternity. I hate supermarkets! So you`ll help me with dinner, and then we-"

"Nathan!" He stared at her, widely opened his eyes. Haley took a deep breath, put the bags on the kitchen table and turned to face Nathan. "Owen called."

He kept quiet. Putting food packages on the table, he leaned against the wall and shook his head, pressing his lips together tightly, as if he was afraid to say something rude about what he would be sorry. Haley noticed how tightly he clenched his jaw, and a shiver ran down her spine. When they touched this topic, Nathan was always laconic, spending all his energy not to give emotions to overcome his mind. In this case, she always loses him.

When Nathan stepped aside, Haley caught him, gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Let me do this."

"Hales, he's my fucking brother," he whispered, trying to control his emotions.

"I know," her quiet tone makes him relax a little, but Haley continues to hold him. "That`s why you are staying here, and I will take care of him. You should have dinner with Jamie and then take him into the room, okay?" He answers with a nod and puts the car keys in her hand.

"Be careful. The last time..."

"Everything will be fine," she smiles at him, trying to get her hand into the sleeve of her denim jacket. To be honest, she`s not sure that everything will be fine. Things have become too complicated and you can`t just put everything on the right places with a click of the fingers. "I`ll call you."

* * *

><p>Every time the road to the Trik seemed to her a living hell. Each light must illuminate a red light, so she spent precious minutes, someone just didn`t want to give her the way (Haley willing to bet that they are not in a hurry, that their friend doesn`t burns his life in vain, that they have no need to extend his from another nasty situation.) Every time she catches herself thinking that she could spend the evening with her husband and child, and forgetting about what happening behind the walls of her home. Nobody deserves this pain. She didn`t deserve to hear his blunt talk, swallowing one insult after another. Nathan didn`t deserve those sleepless nights when he looks for his brother in bars and taverns. Oh God, Jamie didn`t deserve to see his uncle in this way.<p>

She immediately noticed his blond top behind a bar counter. She somehow got used to this picture.

"I warned you, Luke."

"Oh, it`s you," he doesn`t even turns around to look into her eyes. Haley frowned at the smell of alcohol. "I don`t need your help."

"Of course," she sits down beside him, trying to keep the last pieces of her self-control. "I told you that if I see you again like this, I will keep Jamie away from y. I warned you that if you start again, then my house will be closed for you."

"Do I have some problems with pronunciation?" He turns around and meets her gaze. Her warm brown eyes looking at him with some hostility, but now there is no sorrow, no pity. "I don`t need your help. I have never asked anyone of you to climb in my life. Your idiotic advice can`t fix the situation, Haley. I don`t care, do you hear me? I don`t care! Because when I needed your help, you didn`t take my side, and only judged me. So what's the difference?" She helplessly watches as he drinks a glass of tequila. Maybe it's really her fault? "Are you still here?"

"Do not talk like that." Haley closes her eyes for a moment. She knows that he is broken, defeated, that he was hurts. God, she knows that she can`t help him with it. And she knows that she has no right to involve someone in this business. She can no longer scream at him, fight for nothing. "We miss you, Lucas. Is it so hard to understand? All you're doing is ruining yourself. You have a whole life, and you... I don`t want to teach you how to live. But I don`t want to lose you."

"People always leave."

This blonde girl was under his skin. She was in his veins. And all that she is ever brought into his life, was the destruction. Haley didn`t understand how someone could destroy someone`s live with one word. It all seemed so unreal, so impossible. And it was hurt like hell.

"I'll take you home," she touches his hand his hand but he pulls back, avoiding contact with her.

"Leave it. I can call a taxi, when I want."

Haley makes a gesture with her hand, calling Owen, and rises from her seat. She needs Luke at home tonight, and all conversations can be left until morning.

How could this happen?

How could they allow something like this?

* * *

><p>So, please-please r\r)<p>

*The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Atrophy


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go. Thank you all for reviews! It means a lot, seriously._

_And special thanks to **Biddy429**. She did a great job. I can`t imagine how she checked my text and corrected my mistakes. (I mean, it`s really hard to understand what I wanted to say in sentence, `cause it was written in Rissian and then traslated. And practice with works, essays and letters can`t make your foreign language perfect, `cause new language doesn`t shape how you think.)_

_I hope you`ll like it :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

**_I Need You_**

* * *

><p>It was just another day, another bright sunny morning and yet again he felt humiliated. The sun poured in the window but its rays didn't warm him at all although the brightness seemed to penetrate his eyelids making him squeeze them closed even tighter.<p>

He could feel an irritating pulsation behind his temples, a dull throb if you like, which only served to remind him of the previous night in some random bar. He had the taste of sour lemon in his mouth, probably the aftermath of numerous shots of alcohol, tequila more like. He could stop the drinking; it was an easy thing to do but as equally easy to stop the pain from surfacing. It gave him the chance to stop hurting for a few hours and let him live in a world of unreality for a while.

It was good while it lasted this living in a hallucination aided along by numerous shots of tequila. All concept of good and bad were lost and all that was left was a sense of equilibrium. He was however afraid to look deep into his soul for what he would find there, he knew there was something there hiding and it was something that he was not yet ready to face for fear of the hurt it would cause.

He needs to get up but he cannot help thinking how horrid he feels and is it possible that this day could be any worse than the last?

He moves to rise from the bed but a sharp pain in his temples prevents him from moving anywhere at all. At least he could feel pain because there was nothing else in his physical being that could feel anything, pain was better than feeling nothing at all. Pain would always find you no matter how hard you tried to run from it, it always sneaked up and got you when you weren't looking for it, not like happiness when you had to go look for that! Yes, pain was always forcing its ways into your life, unwelcome and uninvited. The story of his life.

In a lot of ways pain was like a game of chess, just when your opponent had figured out all your possible moves, and then you see that cheeky and cocksure smile on his face, the anticipation of his victory, and you ignore it because you don't want to feel it or know about it so you blindly blunder on and move your pieces anyway, fumbling along and looking for a way out, then your opponent just up and grabs you leaving you with nothing, nothing but pain and disappointment. Pain is victorious.

Yes, pain is not only victorious, it is cunning and clever and something you cannot resist getting involved with, whether you want it or not.

Not to labor the point but at some point, you might even think that luck is on your side, that you`ll destroy his insidious plans with taking his figures. But in the end, you're confused by skillfully placed networks. "Checkmate," whispers to you your enemy.

Lucas was in a world of his own imagination when he heard a knock at the door, he does not move however, he is unable to move, he knew who it was at the door, it was his best friend Haley James. She was always there for him, checking on him and making sure he was okay. He would do the same for her if the situation was reversed.

He did think however that checking on him like this was a precious waste of her time, she would bring him his newspaper, his mail, checks the fridge to make sure he is eating and has enough food and then starts a conversation, well tries to at least. Does she think he is incapable, well maybe, just maybe he is.

No matter what he felt, whether her generous acts of kindness were appreciated or not, he always thanked her, he would never let her know anything otherwise.

The door opened and he heard footsteps into the house, Haley had let herself in as she knew he wouldn't. She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, closed it again, heard cupboard doors open and close too, she was busy today!

He doesn't make any effort to find out what she is doing, he doesn't care, he knows she is wasting her time but she will not be put off, she is his friend and he is her friend, they do things for one another, it is an unspoken rule between then, appreciation or thanks is not needed although he knows he should say something but he cannot be bothered.

Times like this he want nothing from anyone, he wants to be alone, he doesn't want anyone in his house, prowling around looking for things, wanting to make sure he eats and drinks. He does not know what Haley wants from him, if anything at all, he doesn't want or need anything from her or from his half-brother Nathan for that matter. He is drifting away from them and is quite content to allow it to happen, he has lost the will to fight anymore and does not care, not about himself and certainly not about anyone else.

He feels as though his life is seeping away from him like sand through an hourglass and he has no control over it, is unwilling to find out why or do anything to try and stop it

Haley enters his bedroom, avoiding his eyes; she knows what she will see there, pain. She puts a glass of fruit juice down on the bedside cabinet plus a couple of pain relief tablets. He hopes its grapefruit juice as it's the only one he likes when hung-over, but then Haley knows this so he doesn't know why he is even thinking of questioning this.

Haley moves to the window to draw the curtains, her kind effort removed the glare of the sunshine from his room and makes it easier for him to focus. She is an angel his friend Haley, she knows that his eyes are sensitive to the light; she knows his hangover better than he does!

"You can stop doing this you know" Lucas says as he lifts himself onto his elbows to look at her, the sound of his voice startles her for a moment.

She turns to look at him and says innocently "Stop doing what?"

"Haley you know what, this, the juice, the curtains, all of it" replied Lucas extending his hand out to indicate what she was doing.

Haley hated the negative conversations they had, they served no sense, they always left a bitter taste in her mouth and she truly wished her friend would come back to her.

"Lucas someone has to look after you because you are obviously incapable of it, now drink your juice and take those pills" replied Haley in a no-nonsense tone.

Lucas said nothing but squinted his eyes at her and obediently took his pills, not because he wanted to do as she told him but because the pain was so intense he had no other option.

Haley sighs and continued on "I`m your friend, Lucas and this is what friends do" she shrugs her shoulders. She can`t let something happen to him. If he would only sit down and talk to her, she knows he is going through a rough phase right now but she needs to know he is going to be okay and if this is the only way she can help him then he will need to put up with it, she owes it to him, he has always been there for her so now it's her turn to be there for him.

Haley also knows that what angry comments he makes are not truly him and he does not really mean it, she knows that she has to ride the storm and hopefully he will come out at the other end a more settled and healed person, she all but prayer that would happen.

"Look, you don't..."

"Oh, enough already, Lucas!" She says, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Lucas, you have created this vacuum around yourself and you won't let anyone in, you seem to have forgotten about everything, it's as though life is passing you by. What do you want Lucas, what are you going to do with your life? Thank God that Karen is on the other side of the world because this would break her heart. You discard one person after another Lucas, you are pushing everyone away, Nathan doesn't want to come see you anymore and I don't blame him. He wants his big brother back but not like this and Jamie, well that's another story" said Haley with accusation and anger in her voice.

Lucas just stared at her as though she had gone mad. This did not deter her from continuing however.

"Jamie wants his uncle Lucas back; he hasn't seen or spoken to you now for a month for god sake Lucas! Can you not see what you are doing, if not to yourself then to those around you who love you? And Lucas have you any idea of the number of lies I have told for you, I lie to Nathan about coming here and I lie to my own child about seeing you but I know they don't believe me and god help me with then find out the truth" said Haley almost breaking down in tears now.

"God I hate myself Lucas, I hate myself for being such a liar to my family and all because I am too stubborn to give up my best friend. You do nothing to help yourself Lucas, nothing at all, you have a job, a home and a family who love you and yet you lie here and wallow in self-pity. You need to get over this and get on with your life and stop ruining everyone else's"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Haley, no idea at all, you have had your life handed to you on a plate, you are happy, you have the love of your life, a marriage and a son, everything Haley and I have nothing" said Lucas despondently.

"Oh god Lucas, don't say that, I know I have my husband, my child and my home, yes I am happy but it has not been easy at all and you know that so don't throw that card at me, you could have had what we have, you still can but your too stubborn"

Lucas lay back on the pillows, he hated these conversations so much, they led to nothing, only even more self-loathing. He hated what he did to Haley and her own little family but he couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop it, he hated what he did to himself, maybe it was his own way of punishing himself, he would never know would he?

* * *

><p>"I don`t want to hear it, Hales. I really don`t want to hear it."<p>

It was later than evening and she was filling the dishwasher with the dinner dishes. Nathan had asked her if she had visited Lucas that morning. Haley couldn't lie to her husband, their relationship was too important to them to lie to one another. She would do anything to protect Nathan and Jamie and she felt sad because any meeting between the brothers always ended up in an argument between then so they stopped seeing one another, which in Haley's eyes was not a good move for either of them.

She began to tell him some of the conversation, being selective about what she was telling him as she really could do without Nathan kicking off again on Lucas and wanting to rush over to his and kick his ass! She also knew her husband knew she was omitting some of the details as he knew her so well.

"You`re protecting him again Hales, why are you always trying to protect him. I understand that we can`t leave him, but Lucas has caused himself enough hassle without involving you any more, he didn`t even thank you for the help you give him, he doesn't appreciate you Haley" said Nathan.

"Nate, its Lucas, he is my best friend, what do you expect me to do, just leave him to rot? We were always together; we always talked and shared the most terrible fears with each other. I knew what to say to make him smile again. I knew him. Now, I don`t even know what he is and I don`t know what else I can do for him." Explains Haley in a sad tone.

They are both quiet for a few minute then Haley speaks again, Nathan almost drops the glass he is in the midst of putting into the dishwasher.

"You know, sometimes I think that maybe it's all my fault"

"What? How can it be all your fault Haley, he is an idiot, he did this himself so don't you dare take the blame for something he did" replied Nathan.

"Did he say something to make you think that?" asked Nathan curiously.

"No no, it's just that I've never really looked at things from his side before Nate and I did tell him before that I thought it was all his fault, he probably felt that I was bailing on him"

"Haley honey, please don't torture yourself like this, it's not right" pleaded Nathan.

"I know Nathan but I just can't help thinking that I was never really there for him when it was all happening, I am his best friend after all and best friends are supposed to be there for you, no matter what and where was I?"

"You were looking after our son, you were being a mother Haley and in my book that trumps a best friend so stop it, stop it now"

"Oh I know that and Lucas wouldn't have expected me to deprive my son of his mother, I don't mean that, I mean I wasn't there for him to talk to! Have you ever thought of how you would feel if I had rejected your proposal?"

"Um no I don't because the situation never arose" replied Nathan.

"Well, think about it, think how you would fee, think what your life would be like if we hadn't got married, no Jamie, no….."

Before she could finish Nathan had gripped her arms and said "Stop it Haley, stop it now, I couldn't for one second imagine what my life would be like without you or Jamie, I wouldn't be the person I am now if I hadn't married you and had our son, so please don't ask me to think like that" said Nathan in an urgent tone.

"But Nathan that's what I mean, you can't imagine a life without me so think about how Luke feels, a life without the woman he loves, a life without marrying her and not having a family, a home to live in, someone to come home to every day, can you imagine how he is feeling now, he has nothing really" said Haley hoping that she is in some small way getting through to Nathan and making him understand the pain that his brother Lucas is now in.

"I think so Hales, I think so but what can we do to help him, he won't let us help him" replied Nathan.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if you would go alone with it but to be honest I don't know what else we can do Nate?" Haley murmured as she laid her head on her husband's chest and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

Nathan smiled to himself, yes he knew his wife so well, and "So what you really mean is that you want us to call _her_?"

Haley lifted her head and looked into her husband's eyes as she nodded agreement. He looked back at her and realised she was close to tears and she was hurting for Lucas too, he needed to help both of them, hell he was his brother so he should have realised this a long time ago.

"Okay let's sleep on it then and decide tomorrow okay?"

"Yes Nate, yes we will think about it tomorrow" replied Haley on a yawn.

* * *

><p>Haley walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her, she then turned and leaner all of her bodyweight against the door, reveling in the coolness of the glass at her back.<p>

Too many thoughts were flowing through her mind for her to make sense of them, Nathan and her had spoken this morning about the decision to make the call. She wanted to do it although Nathan was more reserved about it but he knew she would do what she had to do no matter what he said and he trusted her judgment.

She dialed the number whilst she thought to herself that this was such a stupid idea, tearing the girl away from her life with one phone call, but it was too late to hang up now!

Haley heard a familiar and well-loved voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Tutor mom, can you believe that I was just thinking about calling you? Funny, huh?" Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place and Brooke's cheery voice chased away any doubts that Haley had.

"Brooke, I really need you to come home!"

"Whoa there honey, I know you love me but I can't just up and leave Rachel alone, even if Millicent will keep an eye on her" Haley takes a deep breath. "You know I want to come but I need some time to organize things here so I'll come as soon as I can, you know I miss you and Nathan and that handsome little godson of mine."

"Listen Brooke...I need your help..." Haley interrupts

Before Haley can explain further Brooke interrupts again and says "What's wrong Haley, are you okay, is Jamie okay? Has something happened to Nathan, tell me Haley, tell me?" said Brooke in a panicked voice.

"We are all okay Brooke but Lucas isn't he needs your help"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, this is new chapter about Brooke and her life in NY with my favourite crazy redhead :)_

_Thank you, guys, for reviews! I`m glad, that you like my story :) Without Biddy429 it wouldn`t look so nice._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

**_Another World_**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Brooke Davis, the creator of a successful clothing line "Clothes Over Bros" was completely immersed in her work. It wasn't as though her work was difficult; she loved her work, what better job than to design clothes for women all over the world! She was working on a new line and her mother, Victoria was in the midst of make arrangements for a fashion show to promote the new line. Brooke was dedicated to her profession but no matter how much time she spent at the drawing board Victoria would always expect her to spend even more time, turning Brooke into a workaholic!<p>

Normally Brooke would have a great deal of involvement in any show they were doing but she seems to have gotten caught up in extra design work for their new range so it was all down to Victoria this year. Rachel was a great help to her, the girl virtually worked her fingers to the bone in an effort to please Brooke and Victoria. Brooke didn't need any convincing about how loyal Rachel was to her but Victoria on the other hand was something else. She had a strange obsession with her daughters business and fame and deeply resented any interlopers. This infuriated Brooke a great deal as she always felt she owed Rachel something, what with the help she got from her with Calculus at high school combined with the fact that Rachel gave up her graduation so that Brooke could achieve her dream. Yes, Brooke would simply not be where she was today without Rachel's help, she owed her a great deal but unfortunately Victoria didn't see it that way.

There was something different about today however, Brooke had a niggling feeling that Rachel was waiting for the right moment to speak to her about something, the girl seemed quite agitated. Millicent was forwarding calls to Brooke regarding various matters about the show that she was unable to answer and Brooke was getting caught up with phone calls and paperwork and not managing to get down to the basic art of her designs. She was fast becoming irritable.

There was something bothering Brooke and she had felt this way all morning. She had tried to immerse herself in her work as she usually did but somehow she couldn't wave the feeling away that there was something quite not right. She had initially thought to stay at home this morning but then she thought better of it because there was so much work to be done before the show, you know as they say "the show must go on" so she had headed into work and here she was.

"Bichtoria nearly chewed my head off in there" said Rachel as she flicked through a pile of correspondence. Brooke was so caught up in her paperwork that she hadn't even heard Rachel enter the room much less speak!

Rachel however was sitting cross legged on the leather settee in Brooke's executive office when she almost shouted across the room "Hey slut, are you listening to me?"

"Wh…at? Oh sorry Rachel, I was lost in thought there, I'm so busy with this damn show I didn't even hear you come in there" Brooke put her pen down and sat back in her leather chair and looked across at her friend.

"Well, bitchy, what were you saying" she asked Rachel smiling sweetly.

"I was saying that Bichtoria just about chewed me out and all because you weren't at the fitting, I mean it's not my fault that you can't be everywhere so why does she have to bitch to me about it? I mean she was the one who decided that the show was going ahead and Millie seems to be in control but as usual I am the whipping girl. Why do put up with her anyways?" Rachel was in full flow now, ranting on and on and Brooke just sat there smiling at her friend. She loved it when Rachel got all hot and bothered about Victoria, it was so funny!

"Yeah she likes a good rant does my mother" said Brooke as she stood up and walked to the window.

Brooke stood looking out of the window whilst Rachel sat on the settee; it was Rachel's time to speak now.

"Brooke, are you okay you seem distracted somehow, is Victoria getting to you that much?"

"What, oh no no Rachel, it's not Victoria, trust me it's just that I've got a lot on my mind right now, nothing to bother you about, so things are getting hectic at the show?"

"Nice try girlie, now spill the beans, what's wrong, tell me?"

Brooke sighed and said "Oh nothing really, just a lot of stupid things really, look we need to get this work done otherwise the show will not go on and you know what will happen then, Victoria will be really angry" said Brooke trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel stood up and walked to where Brooke was standing and said "No you don't girlie, you are not getting away with this so easily, there is something wrong and you are going to sit down and tell me or I swear I will drag Bichtoria up here to whip your ass"

Brooke smiled again, she loved Rachel so much and she owed her a lot so she decided to tell her.

Brooke took a deep breath and began "It`s actually very stupid but I have a strange feeling that I can't seem to shake".

"What kind of strange feeling?" Rachel moved nearer to Brooke in an effort to encourage her to speak more.

Brooke was not one to confide in just anyone, not even Rachel, she had always confided in her old school friend Peyton but she was no longer here so her only option right now was Rachel and she had to speak to someone.

Taking an even deeper breath and considering every word before uttering it she began to explain to Rachel what was wrong.

"Don't laugh but I have a weird feeling that something important was going to happen but didn't happen, I don't even know if I am making myself understood and I can't really explain it, it's just a feeling that I have that something really important should have happened but it all went sour at the last minute"

From Brooke's tone Rachel knew it was something really important and she knew that if she pushed too much then Brooke would only clam up altogether and it would be even harder to get her to open up again.

Instead Rachel then said "Well then if this "something" didn't happen it must have been fate. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" replied Brooke.

"Well, is this "something" anything that you can sort out right now or at any other time?"

"I don't think so, why are you asking?" said Brooke, confused now.

"Well, girlie, it seems to me that if you can't fix it right now before this show goes on that you are gonna have to put it to the back of your mind for a while, so with that in mind I think we should pack up here and go get ready to go clubbing tonite. We could go downstairs to the club and down a few tequila's and party all nite long, what do you say, say yes please Brooke?" Rachel was almost jumping up and down with excitement now but regardless of whether Brooke was interested or not she continued "Please Brooke, just think of the fun we could have, the guys, you haven't had any fun lately what with the business and Victoria pushing you so hard, go on..."

"Rachel, Rachel, stop" exclaimed Brooke putting her hands up to stop her friend from continuing. "Even if I wanted to do all that, and I don't, I couldn't, I have so much work here, I have a Board Meeting today and I have some designs to finish off before the show! So whilst I appreciate your thoughtfulness I'm sorry but I just can't"

Brooke had seen how dejected Rachel was at her refusal and quickly tried to redeem herself "Look why don't we have a get together at the club Friday night? Round up the troops and we will have a ball, okay?"

"I don't know, it doesn't sound as slutty as my evening, but I could be persuaded" said Rachel whilst already planning a lot of fun that Brooke wouldn't even think of for the evening.

"Rachel you were the one who suggested it in the first place so why not, it's just a different nite?"

Rachel studied her friend for a moment and then replied with "Okay you got me, Friday nite it is, I'm taking charge bitchy so be prepared to let your hair down"

Brooke laughed and said "Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?"

"Oh you will sweetie, you sure will" said Rachel with a devious tone to her voice.

"I have no doubt about that Rachel" said Brooke laughing.

"Look I have to get back downstairs to sort out that bitch Victoria so see ya later friend?" chirped Rachel as she made for the door.

"Yeah friend, see later" replied Brooke as she sat back down at her desk to resume her paperwork.

"Call ya" shouted Rachel as she exited the door.

"Yeah slut" replied Brooke

"Bye whore, you know I love ya" responded Rachel.

"Same here"

Therein lies the problem, Brooke Davis is no longer saying "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Brooke rose from her chair once Rachel left and stood at the window. She placed her hands on the window in front of her and she wondered how much weight she would need to put on the glass to make it pop! Well, she thought I won't be finding that out today and I don't have suicidal tendencies so I should stop this now!<p>

She removed her hands from the glass and noticed that she had just managed to put two dirty handprints on the nice clean window pane! Oh dear she thought, the window cleaners were not going to be happy!

As she stood there staring out at the street below the strange feeling that she couldn't shake came back to her. She hated feeling out of sorts like this, she was always so positive and in control of things and this was an unusual feeling for her and she didn't like it one bit.

It is a feeling that seems to be eating away at her, like some sort of monster that eats at her from the inside, like hungry beast rends the flesh from his victim. It isn't a pain, it doesn't hurt, it's more of an agitation, an anxiety if you will. The feeling worsens because of the endless waiting time and the lack of discovery as to what is causing this feeling. It stretches like chewing gum stuck to the sole of a shoe, and the only thing that will remove it would be a drastic action.

Waiting scares everyone, not knowing scares people even more.

Maybe she should give Haley a call, they still kept in touch now and then in fact Haley invited her back to Tree Hill for a visit some time ago but she refused because of all the ghosts of her past. The ghosts were the reason why she left in the first place and they were also the reason why she never truly wanted to return. She hated having to revisit her old pain and having to deal with it, just as much as she hated having to lie to her old friends in Tree Hill that she has such a great and wonderful life in New York. Yes she had a good life here but it wasn't a happy life, she had a business, she had money and she had plenty to keep her occupied, but did she have a life, she didn't think she did, not one that mattered anyway.

She couldn't help thinking that maybe somewhere deep down that life wasn't all it seemed in Tree Hill either, she couldn't shake this feeling that something was not right at all. What is something had happened, surely Haley would have called, surely if there was anything wrong with Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, hell even if there was something wrong with...

She hadn't realised that she was holding her cell phone, not until it started ringing did she realise that she had absent mindedly picked it up from her desk.

She looked at the caller display and instantly tensed up, this was it, this was the "something wrong", this was the feeling that she couldn't shake all day. She answered the phone tentatively putting on a happy voice, but wary all the same…

"Hey, Tutor mom, can you believe that I was just thinking about calling you? Funny, huh?"answered Brooke in her best "happy Brooke" voice.

"Brooke, I need you to come home" was all that Haley said.

"Whoa there honey, I know you love me but I can't just up and leave Rachel alone, even if Millicent will keep an eye on her and you know I want to come but I need some time to organize things here so I'll come as soon as I can, you know I miss you and Nathan and that handsome little godson of mine..."

"Listen Brooke... I need your help" Haley interrupts.

Before Haley can explain further Brooke interrupts again and says "What's wrong Haley, are you okay, is Jamie okay? Has something happened to Nathan, tell me Haley, tell me?" said Brooke in a panicked voice.

Brooke knew then that the feeling she had all day was to do with Tree Hill, she just knew it, she was so finely attuned to Tree Hill and she hadn't realized it. It had got its grip in her a long time ago.

"We are all okay Brooke but Lucas isn't he needs your help" Haley replied.

"Wh…at…what happened to Lucas?" Brooke asked fear in her voice now, if anything had happened to him…

"Look it's not anything I can explain over the phone, I just need you to come home to Tree Hill and I need you to come now Brooke, please, come back honey?"

"Oh god Haley, why now?"

* * *

><p>"What? You are kidding me Brooke, please say you are?" said Rachel in disbelief.<p>

"Rach…" Brooke sighed, looking away from the young woman who stood in front of her, hands on hips and looking at her worriedly. It was obvious that Rachel was not happy with the news. She knew that Rachel wasn't going to welcome her news with much cheer but she also knew that she would not put up any barriers to her going back to Tree Hill.

"Oh no you don't, miss B Davis, don't "Rach" me lady slut!" said Rachel pointing her finger at Brooke with narrowed eyes. "You mumbled something earlier about something weird going on but I never thought for a second that it would involve Tree Hill or you would have to go back there, please tell me you are not going?"

"Rachel, I have to, it's Lucas!" replied Brooke.

"NO Brooke, definitely no! Not after what he put you through all those years ago, and anyway who the hell does Tutor mom think she is, expecting you to drop everything and run back to Tree Hill because they have a little bit of drama in their lives, for god sake Brooke, you can't run out on your show, you just can't, anyway Bichtoria would kill you!" ranted Rachel.

"You know Rachel, I really thought you might understand this but it seems I was wrong about you" declared Brooke.

"Brookie I do understand, you were once in love with the guy and you obviously still have a soft spot for him but to run out and ditch your big show and your business, it's a bit much to ask is it not?" asked Rachel.

"I suppose it is but you know me Rachel, I always like to help and I really do think that Haley would never have called me in the first place if it wasn't serious, think about it?"

Rachel stood for a moment and remembered the type of person Haley was and realised that she wouldn't have called Brooke for something trivial and Brooke wouldn't even contemplate returning to Tree Hill if it wasn't something really important. Maybe she was being too hard and too presumptuous about it all!

"Okay then Brooke Davis, how long will you be gone because your delightful mother will want to know the exact number of hours you are away, so how long?"

"Um I don't really know, it could be a few days or weeks, I'm not really sure Rachel" declared Brooke.

Rachel was perched on the edge of Brooke's bed whilst Brooke was haphazardly throwing clothes into a suitcase. Rachel knew how generous Brooke was, she was always helping someone and she really couldn't deny Haley or Lucas her time because it wasn't that long ago that Rachel herself needed Brooke to help her out and she up and left Tree Hill and came to New York and gave her a job. Brooke Davis saved her from a fate worse than, well drugs she supposed and near death and she would forever be in her gratitude for that so she could not deny her this.

"Okay you're gonna be gone for a while, so Bichtoria will be at the helm, Millicent will he doing her usual running around making sure peace is kept at all costs and I will no doubt be resigned to the dungeon forever" Rachel said laughing at the thought.

"Don't be silly Rachel, Victoria and Millicent know how important you are to the company and I have already left instructions with my mother as to what your role is to be whilst I am gone, you are in charge of the models, they do what you tell them and no other" said Brooke in a no nonsense voice.

"Ooooh exciting, so I don't get to boss Victoria around then?" asked Rachel jokingly.

"No silly you don't, just keep on her good side please Rachel, she is an important part of the business and I wouldn't have it without either of you, she knows that too so try and get on with one another, for my sake?"

"Okay bitchie, will do! Now, what's going on in Tree Hill, spill it"

Brooke sighed at this and said "Rachel I can't really tell you much, I mean Haley didn't really go into it, she said it wasn't something she could talk about over the phone and she would fill me in when I got there, all I know is that Lucas needs my help so I'm going to give him my help, that's about it"

"Okay, so are you gonna fall for him all over again?" Rachel asked, tongue in cheek.

"Rachel I swear I am stifling the urge to hit you right now" replied Brook

"I was only asking, okay okay, I know your "not into him" anymore, I need to say one thing however, please please don't let him hurt you again, you were in bits that last time, he hurt you a lot and you really didn't deserve it, will Peyton be there?"

"Look Rachel, what is in the past will remain in the past, there is no romantic connection between Lucas and I and there never will be I realised that we were not right for one another a long time ago, and that's even before he and Peyton got together. That aside, Lucas is still my friend and although I haven't seen or been in touch with him or Peyton recently it doesn't mean that I don't care about either of them, okay?"

"Well said Brookie" remarked Rachel, "Your sounding quite educated these days, maybe Lucas Scott might be interested in you after all"

"Will you please stop it Rachel, I am not returning to Tree Hill to rekindle any kind of relationship so put that out of your head please"

"Okay okay, right then so why can't Peyton help Lucas?"

"You know what Rachel, I honestly don't know, unless something has happened between them, Haley didn't mention her at all. I often meant to call her but we lost touch after we graduated which was a real shame because we were such close friends for a long time and we went through so much together" said Brooke reflecting on why Peyton and her became so distant.

"Okay I get the fact that you have to go back Brooke but I will worry about you the entire time, I don't want you to get hurt again and please will you call me if you need anything?"

"Don't worry about me Rachel, I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself, and yes I will call you if I need you but I don't think it will come to that"

"I hope so, Brooke, I really hope so!"

* * *

><p><em>So, please r\r :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

_This is the first part of my chapter 4. I hope, you`ll like it. Thanks Biddy429 for making conversation between Brooke and Rachel not so rough. I made redhead too bitchy and it wasn`t good :)_

**_robinscorpiofan, _**_I`ll keep Rachel in the story. She`s awesome, and she`s the part of Brooke`s world._

**alysef_, _**_Peyton isn`t in Tree Hill. But she`ll be in the story later. That`s all I can say for now (no spoilers!), sorry._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

**_Part 1_**

**_But then You Drop that Bomb_**

* * *

><p>The flight from New York had taken around an hour. Brooke sat in her seat staring blankly out of the cabin window, a million thoughts going through her mind. She argued with herself over and over about whether or not she was doing the right thing, maybe Rachel was right, maybe she shouldn't get involved, maybe this was all a huge mistake but then again maybe it was the right thing to do. No matter what, she was confused.<p>

Haley sounded so broken and upset, as if she had been through more than enough and couldn't cope with any more. She couldn't blame her for reaching out for help but she also couldn't help think of all the years she had tried to leave Tree Hill before and couldn't do it. Now she was going back and she didn't have a clue how she was going to cope with it all, would she be strong enough this time, she hoped she was.

Life was cruel in a lot of ways, in particular life for Brooke had always been cruel when she was a teen, sure she had made a lot of mistakes, sometimes she thought her life was just one big mistake but she managed to pull through it all and come out the other end a better and stronger person but sadly it was not with any help from anyone in Tree Hill, not in the slightest. The only way she managed to get through her trauma of being young was to finally get herself together and leave Tree Hill and she did it, she had finally achieved her dream. Now she in danger of letting it slip away from her but she was determined not to let that happen, not this time, definitely not this time. She was a strong independent woman and she was about to let everyone know that!

She sat back and recalled some of her last conversation with Rachel just before she left. Rachel had looked at her and simply shrugged her shoulders and said that experiencing adversity is much more complicated if you ever come to know the taste of true happiness. Maybe somewhere along the way her friend had always been right and she couldn't see it, maybe Rachel was the one who had managed to find true happiness, who knows because Brooke certainly didn't.

Yes Brooke was a healthy and beautiful woman, on the outside anyway because on the inside she had scars but no matter how well the wounds healed they would always leave scars and some of those scars sneaked out onto the surface at times and she knew that this was potentially one of those times was fast approaching.

Her body had suffered so much emotional pain in her young life and it was only through her work and business that she had managed to find some sort of balance, whether it was the right balance or not, it was a balance all the same. She gave herself completely to her work, she gave everything she had and at the expense of any relationship or true friendship, for she was terrified of feeling the pain of rejection or disloyalty from those she cared about.

Brooke had money, lots of money, she could buy her heart's desire if she wanted but money didn't bring happiness, and she found that out the hard way. Some people say that God demands from us only what everyone will be able to survive with but sometimes Brooke felt that she was on this earth simply to be the Lord's own guinea pig.

The flight landed and Brooke was no more settled about her reasons for coming to Tree Hill, she made her way to the taxi rank and jumped into the first cab, it took only around twenty minutes to reach her destination. Whilst she sat in the back of the cab she saw so many familiar places flash before her, each one stirring another emotion deep within her.

She remembered her house, she was always "the girl behind the red door" and she found herself wondering whose life was now hidden behind that door, were they happy because she certainly hadn't been.

She passed the River court and instantly recalled memories of the warm muggy nights she had spent there with her best friend Peyton and then other nights with Lucas, she even recalled a couple of innocent nights with Chase. She smiled fondly at the memory of Chase, was a sweet guy he was but then he too was instrumental in damaging her already fragile heart although he had no idea that he had and as far as she was concerned, he never would know.

Haley had insisted that she stay with her and Nathan during her stay in Tree Hill, despite her protestations that she would rather not put them out and stay in a hotel. She didn't want to stay in anyone's home, she didn't want to feel as though she belonged here, she didn't want her emotions tied to this place again but how could she refuse.

She arrived at the Scott household and she paid the taxi driver who then dutifully unloaded her luggage from the trunk of the car. She stood back and looked at the beautiful house before her. Yes she thought Haley and Nathan had done well for themselves and they deserved it too.

This placed looked so much like a home, even though it was the size of a mansion, it was a home. Home to Nathan, Haley and little Jamie Scott, a place of tranquility and safety, something that Brooke Davis would never have, not here in this town anyway. She had her own home, her town house in New York, her business, her work, her mother, Millie and Rachel. They were all the "family" she would ever need now.

She tentatively knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for an answer. Within a few seconds the heavy door flew open and her eyes met with a pair of familiar blue eyes. It was Nathan but on closer inspection she realized that his eyes were clouded with pain, not the happy contented man she was expecting. It must be worse than she had imagined.

"Brookie, thank God your here" he sighed, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

"Natie," Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back, "It's good to see you".

"Same here Brooke" he said as he released her from the embrace. "We have all missed you, come on in, I'll get your bags"

"Thanks Nate" was all Brooke said in reply and walked into the house.

Nathan lifted her bags easily and brought them into the hallway, he set them down near the door and turned to Brooke once again saying "Haley prepared a room for you, she drove me half-crazy trying to make sure it was all ready for you, so I hope you like it.

"She didn't have to do that Nate, I could have stayed in a hotel, but thank you anyway" said Brooke with a smile.

"Hey we couldn't have you staying in some crummy hotel now could we, I mean your almost family" explained Nathan.

Brooke smiled again, it was just like Nathan and Haley, always wanting to welcome everyone into their lives, having no expectations over anyone, just wanting to be happy and have everyone around them happy too. It's a pity it's only a dream!

She stood and looked at her surroundings, she took in the beautiful furniture, prints and décor, and she could also smell the delicate scent of lavender and apples in the air. This was a scent that tugged at her senses and her heart strings, this could be a house she could lose her soul in but it wasn't her house, it was Haley's house and Brooke Davis didn't deserve a home like this, she didn't think so anyway.

This made her feel even more determined that she shouldn't stay here, so she began to speak hesitantly.

"Em, I could stay at the hotel..."

"Brooke..."

She wasn't going to win this one so she immediately gave in.

"Okay okay, I get it, I'm staying, it's okay, and I wouldn't dare do anything otherwise" she laughed.

"Darling, who's there?" Shivers ran down her back when she heard a female voice chime from upstairs, a moment later Brooke saw a young woman appear in front of her with short black hair. She was the same beautiful and charming girl she had left behind all those years ago, but somewhere along the way life's ups and downs had left their mark on Haley because she looked tired and exhausted, as though life was just too hard just now.

Haley stopped right in front of her and stuttered "Oh God" Haley took in Brooke's appearance, it was as though she couldn't believe her eyes, couldn't believe she was there standing there in front of her, then she all but jumped in the air and dived towards Brooke before she could react and grabbed her shouting "Tigger!" Haley enveloped Brooke in a bear hug and didn't even give her a chance to react.

"Tutor Girl" said Brooke as she quietly hugged her old friend and murmured in her ear. "I missed you."

"Okay you two, you need to talk. I'll put your bags into your room Brooke" said Nathan as Brooke smiled at him in gratitude. Nathan disappeared upstairs and left the girls alone.

Haley pulled back out of their embrace and looked into Brooke's eyes saying with tears in her eyes "Brookie, I can't believe you are home"

"God Hales, it's been so long" they looked at one another for a moment and then they hugged once again, this time their emotions got the better of them and they pulled each other into a tighter embrace where they each sobbed to one another over all the pain each had endured. They cried for all the friendships they had let fall by the wayside, the loves they had lost and for their own hearts which were breaking in two.

Brooke could hardly believe that Haley was in so much pain, she thought that he pain was unimaginable but Haley's seemed so intense that it frightened her. She muttered to the other girl to console her saying "I'm here Haley, I'm home, it's going to be okay, no matter what's happening, I'm here for you, it's going to be fine, you're going to be fine, don't worry, Brookie is here"

* * *

><p>Every morning she wakes up to the sound of the deafening alarm clock, it sounds more like a pneumatic drill than a clock. This morning seems just like all the others only this time there is no Rachel to run in and grab the clock and turn it off, there is no alarm clock making a horrendously loud noise, there is no Rachel to grab her duvet and throw it on the floor, demanding that she get her butt out of bed. There is no Rachel to run downstairs and grab her a steamy hot coffee, no Rachel to go fetch her a hot croissant from the nearby deli! There is no Rachel because Rachel is far away in New York City and Brooke is back home in Tree Hill! Wait; did she just say "back home in Tree Hill"? Surely not!<p>

She had gotten so used to Rachel in her life that she wondered if she could ever do without her again, she wasn't sure if she could. Rachel wasn't everyone's cup of tea, heck she didn't think Rachel had a friend in the world, apart from Brooke, but she was good for Brooke, she was a friend to Brooke and she depended on her for so much.

Today however was different, there was no need for any of the above because time slowed down so much in Tree Hill, there was no need for the hustle and bustle of the business world, no need to jump out of bed into a shower and rush to work for the early morning Board Meeting.

Brooke quietly slipped out of the warm cozy bed she had lain in all night; it was a peaceful morning, the sun danced into the room bringing with it a light airy feeling. Somehow Brooke felt more content this morning than she had done in the last few years, it was a strange feeling but it was a good feeling. Everything around her felt perfect and it made her wary of leaving the bedroom in case it was just all a dream.

She was so relaxed this morning, she made her way at a leisurely pace to the shower and got ready for the day ahead. Despite her contentment she was not looking forward to the day ahead as she was going to be having a long conversation with Haley and Nathan about everything that was wrong and the reason why she was here.

As she showered her thoughts turned to the evening before, the family dinner that Haley had prepared. She had sat at the table feeling part of a family for the first time in years, sitting beside little Jamie who was such an amazing and delightful little boy she found it hard to tear her eyes from him for most of the evening.

Brooke finished her shower and dried herself off with a huge fluffy and luxurious towel. Once done she wrapped it around herself and preceded to towel dry her hair before blasting it with the hair dryer. She then headed into towards the wardrobe which she had unpacked the majority of her clothes into the evening before and selected her outfit for today which consisted of a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. She dug out her underwear and proceeded to dress herself.

Once done Brooke sat at the dressing table and plugged in her hair straighteners and put on her make up. She finished off her routing with a spray of her favorite perfume and sat back to inspect her reflection in the mirror. She was quite happy with the face staring back at her and she saw a contentment there that she hadn't seen for such a long time. Yes, she was ready to face Tree Hill now and all the drama that it brought with it!

Brooke noticed a folded piece of notepaper sitting on the bedside cabinet and immediately recognized Haley's perfect handwriting.

She opened it up and read it, her lips spreading into a smile.

"_Good morning, Tigger! _

_I hope you slept well, I didn't want to wake you because I thought you looked to peaceful. There is no one in the house this morning but don't worry because Nathan is at training and will be back late afternoon, I'm at work and only have five classes today so as soon as I pick Jamie up from Kindergarten I will be home. I've left a set of keys for you on the kitchen table in case you decide to go out._

_I don't know if you have any plans for dinner but I was thinking we could go out somewhere?_

_Have a nice day friend,_

_Hales_

Xoxo"

Yes maybe it would be good to go revisit some old haunts in Tree Hill before they came home and maybe if she found out some things on her own she may not need to ask Haley and Nathan too many leading questions. She really didn't want to cause them any more discomfort than they were already feeling.

Just as she was ready to head downstairs she remembered that she hadn't been called to check in at the office, Rachel will be thinking she has forgotten about them. So she quickly grabbed her tote bag and dug out her cellphone. She dialed the office number and smiled to herself when the voice at the other end said "Hello Clothes Over Bros, can I help you?". The voice sounded extremely exasperated and then she heard the rabble in the background and the voice shouting "Damn it girls, can you move your asses please, were on a time limit here and we need to move as quickly as we can! You know what time limit is, huh? Uh, oh, sorry its Rachel Gatina here" the voice said into the phone.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the girl's reaction and replied "So that's how things are when I'm out of the office!"

"Oh my god Brooke, I'm so sorry, very unprofessional of me but then you know me" said Rachel not giving a hoot.

"Don't worry about it Rachel, but I thought you would have realised it was me, or were you that distracted?"

"Distracted? Nope, Brooke baby, distracted doesn't even come close. I do have murderous tendencies however, and my target today is definitely Bichtoria! I swear if she comes near me again..."

"Whoa there Rachel, that's my mother you're talking about" exclaimed Brooke in a laughing voice.

"Yes I know Brooke, and you may be an orphan by the end of the day"

"Oh it's that bad then?" asked Brooke.

"Yes it's that bad" replied Rachel

"Well please don't let your murderous tendencies come into play until well after the show please?"

"Yes Brooke that's very funny so it is! So, what can I do for you then, how is Tree Hill so far, is it still on the map?"

"So many questions there Rachel, you need to give me a minute or two to think about the answers" goaded Brooke

"Really Brooke, so are you saying it's a hive of activity now, it's not the boring one horse town it always was?" asked Rachel

"Rach I never thought it was that, I just had to leave for a lot of reasons, you know that."

"Yeah honey I know, so how is the old place anyway"

"Well, Haley and Nathan aren't all that great, don't get me wrong they are still in love and little Jamie is an angel but there is something really wrong here and I haven't got a clue what it is yet, all I know is that it is something to do with Lucas and it has really upset both Haley and Nathan, whatever it is, it's serious"

"Well I did think it was serious Brooke otherwise you wouldn't be there but you still don't know what it is?"

"Nope and I won't find out till this evening, both of them are at work so I've got to be patient till they come home but I am going to go out for a while, you never know what you find out when you bump into a couple of locals"

"Sounds very interesting my dear, very interesting, mind and keep me up to date?"

"I sure will! Well, how are things at your end, I take it that Victoria and Millie are doing their best?"

"Of course they are, and so am I, we are right on track but if you were to ask Victoria it would be a different story altogether! She never gives anyone praise only criticism"

"Look Rachel, you know what you're doing and so do I, I trust you and believe it or not Victoria knows that to so stop worrying, it will be alright on the night"

"I hope so Brooke, I hope so"

"Okay now Haley and Nathans house is lovely, you need to come out soon and spend some time here, it was part of your youth too you know" said Brooke.

"What, me come to Tree Hill, no way, you know it isn`t my place, so don`t even ask about it. You said that as if you are staying there for a long time, so when are you planning on returning to New York?"

"Honestly, Rach, I don`t know"

"What do you mean Brooke, you have a home here and a business to run, you can't stay there indefinitely"

"I know Rachel, I know. But I have you. And you`ll take care of everything. Please, don't make me feel bad about it, and you know what I am like, I'm a sucker for helping folk and Haley and Nathan need my help right now, so it will take as long as it takes. I do care about my company, but family will be always on the top."

"You`re not a martyr, Brooke. If you care about someone, it doesn`t mean that you suppose to make a huge sacrifice like that. Scotts always involve you in their crap and don`t even think about how you will handle it. I don`t wanna to cure you again, Brooke. I mean, I`ll do that again, ya know me, but I`m not sure that you will be able to survive another time. It`ll eat you alive. I have a good relationship with Haley because of you, but I swear that I`ll kick her ass if something happen."

"Rach…"

"Ok, I may have overreacted."

"It`s fine. I understand. Thanks for caring about me."

"Hey that's what friends are for aren't they?" replied Rachel.

Rachel didn't let Brooke speak but continued herself "Listen Brooke, do me a favour will you? Please be careful, I worry about you and whilst I know you want to help everyone sometimes it can be too hard and it ends up with the wrong people getting hurt. I don't want you to get hurt again and I have a feeling that getting involved with the Scott's again only spells more trouble for you, especially if it's anything to do with Lucas. Hey, is he not with Peyton Sawyer anyway now?"

"Rach..."

"Look, I'm not preaching or anything, I'm just telling you to be careful or I will come to Tree Hill and kick some ass, okay?"

Brooke laughed again and said "Okay Rachel Gatina, I'm listening to you, I've not to get hurt, it's a deal"

"You bet your ass it's a deal" said Rachel with conviction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter!<strong>_

_Chapter 4 (Part 2) won`t be soon. I`m goin to see my friend out of the city, and I`ll have Internet connection, if we find any cafe with Wi-Fi in the town._

_But you`ll see Brooke and Lucas` meeting in Part 2! And it will be not so good..._


End file.
